


Quiescent

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-03
Updated: 2004-11-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: For Drabblesmith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabblesmith.

The corridors at Hogwarts are dark and mutable and never truly empty. Ghosts whisper through walls, portraits shift and chatter, and hopes, fears and dreams litter the floor alongside more prosaic ephemera.

Tonight there is something greater on the air. The voices of students and teachers, a hint of music, and the scent of good cooking all trail long fingers luring everyone into the Great Hall where the open doors glow golden warm.

Remus pauses long enough to pick out James and Sirius arguing, heated and good natured, and then makes his way through the crowd to join the Feast.


End file.
